Maybe Tonight
by Calygirl205
Summary: Lily was in a bad relationship with Jarrod and now she found that she has fallen for Casey. can her heart finally mend after the heartbreak she has had with her past relationship. lily/jarrod and lily/casey


**

* * *

**

Maybe Tonight

Author's note ~Hello again! Sorry that I haven't updated Love Hurts but I promise that I am working hard on it. I have been quite busy lately and I hope to have the next chapter up asap~!

~ the other day I was on you tube and I came across a video called maybe tonight. I came up with this crazy idea to write this songfic. I hope you like it! Please read and review! ~

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers and I don't own the song Maybe Tonight which is by Kate DeAraugo.

This is set post A Taste Of Poison!

* * *

**Lily's Pov **

It has only been a little over a month since Dai Shi was first released. Yesterday we faced Dai Shi face to face and one of the fingers of poison stung Casey. We also found out that Dai Shi is Jarrod. Believe it or not Jarrod use to be my boyfriend. Many people always saw Jarrod as a big bully at the academy but when it was just me and him, he was kind, sweet and compassionate. Around about three months previous to this whole thing started, Jarrod started beating me if I didn't do what he asked. Even though that happened I still miss being with him.

_I've been holding on _

_To a love gone wrong it's true _

_For too long_

He would start to force me to do things that I didn't want to do. He would hit me and leave but after our classes I'd come running back. I loved him and I hoped he would stop, but he didn't.

_The hurt it left inside _

_Has made me want to hide _

_Too much _

_And I do _

**Flashback- the evening before Jarrod left **

**Author's POV**

It was Thursday afternoon when Lily and Jarrod were heading to Jarrod's quarters. Their hands were intertwined and they were talking about what they were going to do for the rest of the evening until Lily had to meet Master Mao.

"What are we going to do Jarrod, I only have one hour?" lily said all while looking at their intertwined hands.

"Well I have some ideas but I have to wait to tell you." Jarrod whispered to Lily.

"Jarrod, you know I don't want to have sex. I have to go meet Mao in less than an hour and you want sex. Man I can't believe you sometimes!"

By now they had already made it into Jarrod's quarters when Jarrod turned and looked at her.

"You're my girlfriend and I love you. All I want is a little love." Jarrod told her.

"I can't believe you," Lily said as she snatched her hand out of Jarrod's, "I'm leaving. Have fun."

Lily started to walk out the door but Jarrod grabbed her wrist and spun her around to look him in the eyes. Then he rose is other hand up and slapped Lily in the face and then let her go. Lily looked at him and then she took off running and she didn't stop running until she reached her living quarters.

The blow that Jarrod gave her had left some bruising on her right check and when she saw it she began to cry. How could she keep letting Jarrod hurt her like that? Why did she always keep running back to him? She looked at the clock on her wall when she realizes she only had fifteen minutes until she had to meet Mao. She dried up her tears and covered the bruise with makeup and then headed off to meet Master Mao.

**End of Flashback **

**Next Flashback Lily's POV**

I just walked into Jarrod's quarters and all I see is him packing his bags. It angered me; he just released this evil Dai Shi dude and played a grader part in Master Mao's death.

"Where are you going?" I demanded angrily.

"Anywhere but here. What does it matter to you? I am nothing now. Mao is dead and I practically killed him. I am leaving and getting away, and I will start myself a new life." Jarrod told me as he was hastily packing.

"You can't just leave what about me? I still love you and I don't want you to go. Please don't go." I told him with tears forming in my soft baby blue eyes.

Then he looked at me with his sad blue eyes "I'm sorry Baby."

With that said he kissed me then he walked out of my life. I collapsed to the floor crying for I now realize I just lost the one I love. The hurt it left inside, will leave a scar on my heart forever.

**End of Flashback**

_I'm not afraid to be alone _

_The truth is I'm alright _

_But something has been missing from my life._

**Lily's POV**

Now that Jarrod is Dai Shi I kind of feel like I am alone. I know I have Casey, Theo, and RJ, but what I mean is like that one special someone, my soul mate. To be honest I am not afraid to be alone but I kind of miss having Jarrod by side all the time. I have found myself becoming attracted to Casey and when he asked me about it earlier I told him that he was like a little brother but that is a lie in my broken heart.

_And maybe tonight _

_Maybe I'll fall _

_Maybe he'll crash through my walls _

_Maybe at last love will come back _

_And take me deep into its arms _

_Maybe the heart _

_That comes apart finally mends _

_Maybe tonight I'll finally fall in love again. _

**Still Lily's POV **

In my broken heart I truly am beginning to feel something for Casey but I don't want it to get broken once again. When we are in a sparing match against Theo and RJ like we had a couple of days ago, if I was about to fall he would manage to catch me before I hit the ground. When I woke up last night and I screamed his name, he hugged me and told me that he was ok and that I shouldn't worry. Maybe I could fall in love again but I seriously doubt it.

_Cried a lot of tears _

_Faced a lot of fears _

_To get right here _

_Every chapter ends _

_Before the right one can begin again _

_In the story of love_

**Flashback Lily's POV **

I was still crying when Theo and Casey found me in Jarrod's quarters. Casey had no idea why I was crying about Jarrod leaving because to him Jarrod was just a bully. Theo just explained to Casey what was going on. He explained that Jarrod and I had been together for four years. They helped me get up from the floor and I covered up my red eyes with some make up and we were on our way.

**End of Flashback **

_And maybe tonight _

_Maybe I'll fall _

_Maybe he'll crash through my walls _

_Maybe at last love will come back_

_And take me deep into its arms _

_Maybe the heart that comes apart finally mends _

_Maybe tonight I'll finally fall in love again._

**Still Lily's POV **

This morning when I got up I felt like crap. When I got downstairs Casey greeted me with a big hug. I love it when he hugs me I think I am really starting to fall in love with him. I really wish that I wasn't so afraid of being hurt again. I want to find my one true love. It's like my heart might be mending and maybe I might be able to fall in love with Casey and know that he won't break my heart like Jarrod did. I want to feel assured that Casey won't beat me like Jarrod did, and I just don't want to be afraid to love him to the fullest.

_I'm ready for another chance _

_And right now that's enough _

_I know I will survive whatever comes_

Now's the time, I am going to tell Casey the truth about me loving him. I can't continue to lie to him and especially myself. My only problem is that I have to find him. He got off work a half hour ago and I assume he is either upstairs or out for a jog. So I am going to head up the stairs.

Alright I am now upstairs and he isn't in the main area of the loft, Darn! So I guess I will go check his room and if he isn't there then I don't know where he would be. As I made it to his room I saw that he was sitting there in his hammock reading a book. (Rare occasion)

"Hey Casey, are you busy? I need to talk to you about something." I said in a voice that seemed barely above a whisper.

"No, not really, so what's up?" Casey asked me.

"I just wanted to tell you that I lied to you yesterday. About you being like a little brother to me. The truth is that I like you a lot. I was just scared to tell you. After everything that has happened to me I was just afraid of my heart getting broken again." I told him with tears forming in my baby blue eyes.

"Lily, I didn't know that you have had your heart broken. I never even knew you had a boyfriend. Who was your boyfriend? Do I know him? What did he do to you?" Casey looked at me while wiping away my tears.

"He was Jarrod. We were together for a while, but about a year ago he started beating me for no reason. Then when he left I was devastated as you know. When you and Theo found me I was crying because Jarrod told me it was over." At this point I am now crying in his arms.

I looked up at Casey and looked back at me and the rest just came naturally. We came together as he kissed me with his soft sweet lips. I could get use to this. I know Casey will never treat me like Jarrod did.

_Maybe tonight_

_Maybe I'll fall_

_Maybe he'll crash through my walls _

_Maybe at last love will come back _

_And take me deep into its arms_

_Maybe the heart that comes apart will finally mends _

Since I had been crying Casey decided that maybe I should take a nap. I ended up falling asleep in his arms in the hammock. Now I am awake and Casey is still asleep. He is like an angel, he is my guardian angel. My heart is finally mending and I know that Casey will help me through this mending process. He moved underneath me and I felt that he was staring at me. So I am looking up at him and he is smiling back down at me. I smile and I draw in to kiss him. We share a passionate kiss and all I could do was smile at him.

_Maybe this time, I'm gonna find love that never ends_

_{Maybe tonight} I'll finally fall in love again_

_{Maybe tonight} I'll finally fall in love again_

_Ooo yea, maybe tonight, I'll finally fall in love again_

**10 years later lily's POV **

Now here we are 10 years later. We have been married 6 years and we have 2 children together. Our first born is Leilene Cathleen Rhodes and she is 4 years old. She looks like me with the golden blonde messy curls and my smile as Casey always says. Even though she mainly looks like me, she will always have his beautiful brown eyes that I fell in love with 10 years ago. Then 2 years later Carsyn Leo Rhodes was born. He is now 2 years old and he looks like Casey, well except the eyes. He has my soft baby blue eyes.

Casey is in the kid's playroom playing with Leilene and Carsyn. I am standing in the doorway smiling at them. I went from being a young girl being beat by her ex-boyfriend and now I am a married woman with two beautiful children.

Casey gets up and walks over to me and smile at him. He kisses me and I kiss him back. Leilene and Carsyn watch us intently and then Leilene screams out,

"Ewww. Mommy. Daddy. Get a room!"

* * *

AN: well what do you guys think? Please read and review and let me know what you think!


End file.
